supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burb Family/Transcript
Lucy talks to Jo Lucy: "It's very difficult for me to look after my siblings because I have school work to catch up on, I have to maintain the house and I more or less don't get any time to spend with my friends." (starts to cry) Jo: "And how do you feel about that?" Lucy: "It's frustrating! My parents don't even care about me." Jo: "I think it's disgusting that these parents have treated Lucy like a third parent. I'm seriously going to lay down the law with them at tomorrow's parent meeting." Parent Meeting Jo: "We are here because we need to discuss some serious issues that need to be addressed." Jennifer: "Like what?" Jo: "I spoke to your daughter yesterday, she told me that is being treated like a third parent and it is both frustrating and overwhelming to her." Jennifer: "Really? She is SO ungrateful!" Jo: "Jennifer, Lucy feels that you don't even bother giving her respect." Jennifer: "Jo, did Lucy even bother to tell you that I work at one of America's biggest retail outlet, Costco? Because I get in there at 8:30am and don't finish until 7:00pm!" Jo: "Yes, Lucy told me that. She also told me how exhausted she is feeling having to take care of her younger siblings whilst you are away. Because of that, she is having trouble with her grades. This is why she called me." Jennifer: "Well, it's her responsibility to catch up on her school work then, isn't it?" John: "Jo's right, hun. Lucy needs a break." Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Lucy confronts Mom, who goes on the defensive." Lucy: "Mom, we need to talk right now!" Jennifer: "You are in no position to speak to me like that!" Announcer: "Mom's defiance causes Jo to get tough on her." Jo: "Lucy needs a break." Announcer: "But will Mom give in?" Announcer: "When Supernanny Returns." House Rules Jo: Today, I introduced the house rules into the Burb household. Jo: "Good morning everyone. Today, I'm going to introduce some house rules that need to be addressed." Jennifer: (rolling her eyes) "Oh boy!" Jo: "All right, the first rule: Everybody must speak politely." Jo: "The second rule: No writing on the walls." Jo: "The third rule: Listen to what a person has to say," Jennifer: "Did she really have to include that in there? Like really?" Jo: "The fourth rule: Always say 'Please' and 'Thank You'," Jennifer: "They already know that! Duh!" Jo: "The fifth rule: No swearing." Jo: "The sixth and final rule: Help the persons who are in need." Lucy: "This will be perfect for Mom and Dad." rolls her eyes Jennifer: "I think I'd rather watch paint dry than hear anymore of those house rules." Thinking Pond Jo: "Later on, Jay was swearing at Grace and Mom was just sitting there, pretending like nothing is happening." Jo: "Jennifer, Jay just said a bad word. You are in charge, not Lucy. You're the parent." Jennifer: "Jay, please do not use those words." Jay: "(bleep) you, (bleep)!" Jennifer: "Jay, this is your warning. If you say those words again, then you're going to the Thinking Pond, do you understand me?" Jay: "(bleep)!" Jo: "Jay swore again, but did Mom put him onto the Thinking Pond? No! Good old Lucy had to do it!" Lucy: "You know what? You bought yourself a trip to the Thinking Pond, mister!" places Jay onto the Thinking Pond Lucy: "You are on here for swearing. Now stay here for 6 minutes." Lucy: "Mom was just reading her Rolling Stone magazine, while I had to do the discipline for her. It always happens." confiscates Jay's Nintendo 3DS Lucy: "Your 3DS is in toy jail." Lucy tries talking to Jennifer Jo: "Later that afternoon, Lucy went downstairs to talk to Jennifer. I wanted Lucy to confront her about this whole issue." is drinking Pepsi Jennifer: "What is it this time?" Lucy: "Mum, we need to talk right now!" Jennifer: "Can't you wait?!? I have to go to work in like 15 minutes!" Lucy: "I had to put Jay in the Thinking Pond and confiscate his Nintendo 3DS because you wouldn't bother putting your stinkin' foot down!" Jennifer: "Whatever." Lucy: "I don't have a social life! You don't let me have any fun. It's always "look after the kids!" or "I need you to do the shopping!" Maybe, I just want to be a normal teenage girl and concentrate on my studies!" Jennifer: "Right now, the way you are acting is (bleep)ing me off! You are in no position to speak to me like that! You'll do as you are (bleep) well told in this house! And who's responsibility is it that they are failing school? YOURS! You are the most ungrateful brat I have ever met! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" walks away crying Jennifer: "Keep rolling those tears, girl and I'll throw you out of this house!" Jo: "I was livid! Mom was being selfish!" Lucy: "I hate you! You're a selfish (bleep) and I wish you would die!" Jennifer: "GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF (bleep)!!!!" Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Jo confronts Mom on her behaviour." Jo: "The way you just spoke to Lucy was beyond disgusting!" rolls her eyes Jennifer: "So what?" Jo: "I even spoke to your husband. He has been considering getting a divorce and taking the kids." just yawns Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Jo confronts Jennifer Lucy: "I hate you! You're a selfish (bleep) and I wish you would die!" Jennifer: "GROW UP YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF (bleep)!!!!" runs upstairs crying Jo: "I was so angry with Jennifer at how she handled the situation. Instead of sympathising and saying "Oh, we're going to make some changes to make this family better", she blows her top off and makes poor Lucy upset!" Jo: "Mum, I need to talk to you right now!" Jennifer: "All right." Jo: "And I knew at the moment, I had to raise my voice and get tough with Jennifer." Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts